1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a connector used for electrically connecting electric units together.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a connector is used for electrically connecting electric units together (for example, for electrically connecting a body of a vehicle and an instrument panel). For example, for interconnecting two units, connectors are provided on these units, respectively, and the two units are electrically connected together by connecting the connectors together.
In one proposed method of connecting the connectors together, the connectors are beforehand fixed to the units, respectively, and the position of fixing of each connector to the associated unit is so determined that housings of the two connectors can be fitted together when interconnecting the two units.
In this method, however, if there is even a slight error in the position of mounting of the connector on the associated unit, it is possible that the two connectors fail to be connected together. And besides, even if each connector is mounted in position on the associated unit, it is very difficult to interconnect the first and second units while properly fitting the housings of the two connectors together. Therefore, there are occasions when two units are often forcibly connected together although the two housings are not properly fitted together, so that the connector housing may be damaged.
Therefore, there have heretofore been proposed various constructions in which one connector is fixed to one unit in an ordinary manner whereas the other connector is mounted on the other unit in such a manner that this connector is displaceable relative to the one unit in a direction perpendicular to a connector-connecting direction (see Japanese Utility Model Unexamined Publication No. 64-27982).
One such example is shown in FIG. 7. In this Figure, a first connector C3, having a female housing, is completely fixed to a first unit U1, and a second connector C4, having a male housing, is so mounted on a second unit U2 that it can be displaced in a direction perpendicular to a connector-connecting direction (in an upward-downward direction in the drawing). More specifically, a flange 90 is formed at a proximal end of the housing of the second connector C4, and a holder portion 92, holding the flange 90, is formed on the second unit U2. Springs 94 are provided inwardly of the holder portion 92, and the connector C4 is held in position by the resiliency of the springs 94.
In this construction, even if there is a slight error in the position of fixing of the first connector C3 in the first unit U1 or in the position of holding of the second connector C4 in the second unit U2, this error can be absorbed by the displacement of the second connector C4 against the resiliency of the springs 94.
In the above construction, the second unit U2 must be formed into a complicated shape so that the second connector to C4 can be displaceably mounted on the second unit U2. And besides, the springs 94 must be provided in order to hold the second connector C4 in a neutral position, and therefore there are encountered disadvantages that the number of the component parts is increased and that the mounting operation is complicated.